The invention is directed to an orthotic device and methods for limiting expansion of a patient""s chest. The inventions are particularly useful for minimizing chest pain in the patient""s chest during recovery of a surgically repaired split sternum.
Every year, many patients undergo surgery, such as heart surgery, that requires entry through the patient""s chest. Often, to enter the patient""s chest, the surgeon dissects the patient""s sternum, sometimes referred to as the breastbone, to gain access to the patient""s chest cavity. Typically, the sternum is split along its vertical midline so that the front of the rib cage can be spread open to create access to the patient""s chest cavity. Upon completion of the surgery, the adjacent ends of the split sternum are usually wired together to close the opening into the chest cavity.
Typically, the patient is encouraged, particularly in post-op physical therapy, to breath deeply. However, deep breathing causes the patient""s chest to expand when inhaling. Such expansion tends to pull the wired adjacent sides of the sternum apart causing pain to the patient. Such pain causes a reluctance on the patient""s part to comply with post-op physical therapy treatment.
Also, natural bodily movements such as sitting up, standing up and walking tend to pull apart the wired adjacent sides of the surgically repaired split sternum. These ordinary bodily movements also cause the patient pain.
Further, normal bodily functions such as coughing, sneezing, defecating and belching cause chest wall expansion which, in turn, generates pain for the patient recovering from surgery through the chest. This pain is quite acute because of the sudden upwardly movement of the patient""s diaphragm. This sudden upwardly movement of the diaphragm causes a sudden increase intra-abdominal pressure which causes significant expansion of the entire rib cage. Significant expansion of the entire rib cage pulls the wired adjacent sides of the surgically repaired sternum apart causing the patient significant pain.
It is an object of the invention to provide an orthotic device and methods that limit expansion of a patient""s chest while the patient is recovering from a surgically repaired split sternum.
Another object of the invention is to provide an orthotic device and methods for limiting expansion of a patient""s chest of a patient recovering from a surgically repaired split sternum in order to minimize pain during deep breathing, sitting up, standing up, walking, coughing, sneezing, belching and/or defecating.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an orthotic device for limiting expansion of a patient""s chest of a patient recovering from a surgically repaired split sternum that fits well on the patient.
Accordingly, an orthotic device and methods for limiting expansion of a patient""s chest are hereinafter described. The orthotic device of the invention is sized and adapted to be donned around the patient""s chest. The orthotic device of the invention includes a pair of panel members fabricated from a flexible material and a mechanical advantage device. The pair of panel members are bridged at respective ends portions to each other by the mechanical advantage device to form a belt with two free end portions detachably connectable to each other. The mechanical advantage device has a drawstring element operably connected to and extending from the mechanical advantage device for causing the mechanical advantage device to move from an expanded state to a contracted state. In the expanded state, the respective bridge end portions are disposed apart from one another. In the contracted state, the respective bridge end portions are drawn towards each other. The orthotic device is donned about the patient""s chest with free end portions in front being connected together with the mechanical advantage device in the expanded state. Pulling the drawstring element a selected distance moves the mechanical advantage device from the expanded state to the contracted state. The selected distance is commensurate with a desired level of tightening of the orthotic device about the patient""s chest to limit expansion of the patient""s chest.
Another embodiment of the invention is a method for limiting the expansion of the patient""s chest. One step includes providing the orthotic device described above. Another step is donning the orthotic device about the patient""s chest. Another step is connecting the free end portions of the orthotic device together while the mechanical advantage device is in the expanded state. Another step is pulling the drawstring element a selected distance thereby moving the mechanical advantage device from the expanded state to the contracted state.